


Victoy's Complete

by TrashPandaPal



Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: Blood, Death, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandaPal/pseuds/TrashPandaPal
Summary: songfic, shane angst, and my horrible writing





	Victoy's Complete

 

_Here lies everything,_

Shane walked through the silent battlefield. Fires raged and bodies were slumped on the ground. He saw a red cloak caught under an axe, the axe was stained so red it almost looked black. The owner of the cloak was weakly tugging at it. Eventually, the girl gave up and lay back, blood seeped on to the sand. He glared ahead hard, afraid the tears would escape, he caught glimpses of the wounded, they were moaning as the sweet kiss of death grew ever so near. He swallowed and looked away.

_the world I wanted at my feet,_

He looked at the four fallen, they didn’t look like the legendary heroes Erdas painted them as. They looked like broken children. Fragile china, so brittle and unforgiving, one slip and they’d be gone. He whispered apologies in a hoarse voice as they mourned their loss.

_my victory’s complete,_

he gazed at the fallen that surrounded him, most of Zerif’s men, and Zerif himself had been taken down. But the loss of friends and family….was it worth it?

_So hail to the king,_

he collapsed, his limbs folding in. he saw, he saw his soldiers pain and tasted their fear. He retched and trembled, it was all frightening.

( _everything you ever…)_

then he saw himself, chasing rabbits and reading with Drina. He saw her collapse as Gerathon’s poison took her,

he saw Abeke, and her sweet, trusting personality. he hated how he used her.

_hate_

_**H A T E** _

he sobbed, clawing at his arms, and begging to wake up.

instead, he saw everone he loved, backing away in terror, screaming in fear and anger.

“I’m sorry!” he shouted in pain.

the words spiraled away, the wind wrenching them from bloody lips.

 


End file.
